


Among Stars

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alderaan, F/M, Ghazal, Marriage Proposal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Breha presents her marriage proposal to Bail, in the form of an Alderaanian ghazal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Treat for weakinteraction, who suggested nonstandard formats. Hope you enjoy!

You asked me once, flying, what hand had hung stars?  
Seeing them now, scattered, should it be—"flung stars"?

But still you sought a peace tempered with justice  
On the galaxy's fringe, amid the young stars.

I climbed a cold ladder to ascend the throne.  
You taught me to see, past the topmost rung, stars.

I love watching you forge grand alliances  
Or taking up the causes of unsung stars.

Politics is work grimy as it is grim  
And you aim for, standing within the dung, stars.

Droids caught us kissing behind Senate chambers.  
Your arms around mine, your mouth, then your tongue— _stars!_

Now I've woven you a fitting groom's bouquet.  
I've taken the little beads, I have strung stars.

Our love grows like something newly organic.  
Come be my love; we'll make our home among stars.


End file.
